Bio: Rashida Ida
“Everyone who seeks my blood, must expect bloodshed of our own....” -Rashida Ida Nickname: The remnant of the Royal Blood, The Ultimate Soldier, Angel of hope Current age: 57 age appearance in mid 20’s DOB: August 5, 2964 Birthplace: Unknown Gender: Female Height: 5’6 Weight: 130 lbs Skin tone: Light brown Hair color: Dark brown looks black (Blood rush mode) silver or light gray. Eye color: Light brown(right eye) light blue (left eye) (Blood rush mode) orchid Body type: near fit Lifeforce status: Royal Bloodline Family Crest: Ida clan (Royal Bloodline) Natural ability(ies) Energy Nature: Blood and Shadow control Swordship skills: Elite Hand to hand combat style: standard ops combat. Soul Ability(ies) Stamina Boost: Mastery almost never gets exhausted in battle Healing: Mastery healing almost simultaneous (50 times faster than a normal human) Fast reaction: mid mastery Endurance: High zombie like Strength: High Body boost: lvl high mastery Speed: faster than light when using Blood rush or The Dial of Observation and Reaction Kinetic combat Rashida is a legendary character, She is known as the last pure remnant of the Royal Bloodline, Since she is of the Ida’s main branch she is able to use hemokinesis and the dial drives. She is capable of using several versions of swordship and modern weapons such as various guns and bladed weapons. She has the ability to use pure energy, force energy, spirit energy and soul energy. However this is cut down due to her suppressing her powers with a limiter it negates 75% of her power. Her loyalty to her Father's last words she always keeps the limiter on. She is still powerful enough to wipe out several Kingdoms with no army and no rest with only 25%. She can also increase her durability ,and pain resistance to zombie like levels making her extremely hard to kill, also healing factor automatically responds to the body's damage. Her aging is halved due to her naturally absorbing pure energy around her. Since she is the last pure blooded Ida (Royal blood Ida) she is constantly hunted by government corporations and secret world legions, She was once a soldier of Jenoba that was brainwashed and forcibly controlled by a group known as “The Talismen” a group of scientists. They used her power to increase their morale and overall domination of many nations. She was known as the ultimate soldier. Unable to feel anything but the orders and commands of her superiors. The Talismen were unstoppable until the rebellion group known as Cross whose leader was Makayda her daughter fought back in a war, Rashida fought without her conscious, laying waste to the rebels until one month later the rebels subdued the Talismen and stopped Rashida. She regained her control after seeing her daughter's face among others, she begins to remember them and what she has done. Disgusted by her actions, she decides to join the Order, Rashida begins atoning for her sins she aided her daughter and the order in the fight against the tyrannical Jenoba world government. Rashida made haste of making peace with many nations and establishing peace and atonement of the evils. The Talismen retaliates by killing her family, clan, and nation. Rashida came home to a destroyed wasteland. She was broken but she decided to take on the task of killing the Talismen. She leaves the Order and pursues the Talismen. She finds them and is stopped by her daughter who was assumed dead Rashida tried to convince her. Makayda opens her eyes and breaks the hold. She tells Rashida that her family is there reanimated in the main district of Entro Cybe ( The middle branch of the world Government) and that a army is prepared for her arrival. Rashida suits up to face the threat fearing for her daughter’s safety she faces them alone. She released her power decimating all the armed forces on her own leaving scraps to the Order. She finds that she was too late her family’s blood had merged into a supposed “Alpha Soldier” that looked similar to her husband claiming to be the true being. She kills the Alpha soldier and attempts to kill the Talismen only killing three of them leaving one remaining- a man named Gyuki who was the leader behind it all. He escaped and in the process cast a virus on Rashida that was slowly killing requiring her to use her healing factor to combat the virus. She finds out that Gyuki is planning to resurrect or rather recreate a project that was said to rival the legendary human himself. however he needs the Queen Soul Gear, and King Soul Gear to complete it. Rashida and her daughter search for the two who possess the Soul Gear before Gyuki does.